


Imagine Bucky Meets the Winchesters

by cinderchild



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Multiverse, multifandom - Freeform, post-CATWS, pre-season 9 (SPN)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderchild/pseuds/cinderchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes finds that the city is too crowded and busy for him. Not ready to confront his past life, he begins to wander the country. After encountering demons, he meets and fights beside the Winchesters who eventually offer him a place on their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Bucky Meets the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress... It started as a responce to a prompt on the tumblr then people asked me to finish it. It's not finished. This is my first foray into Cap/SPN fanfic. Feedback and criticism are welcome (please be kind though :] )

He would have stayed longer, but the man realised he was starting to get *looks* from the museum staff; a scrappy, disheveled man, cloaked in a jacket and hat who had been staring at the ‘James Barnes’ visage for nearly an hour. The man left the museum, wandering the streets of DC aimlessly until the sun went down at which point shelter and a place to rest became his foremost thought. Finding a spot he felt was secure by a large dumpster, barricading himself behind several boxes, he curled around himself and allowed sleep to overtake him.  
Several hours later he woke from a nightmare, covered in sweat, shaking and disoriented. He took a few moments to steady and take his bearings; once he had them he resumed the aimless wandering.  
\--  
The city was too big yet too confining. The tall buildings blocking the sky, the never ending throngs of people, constant police sirens, weapons fire, air force jets overhead; it was all too much. He managed to beg enough money to get a bus ticket, took the Greyhound as far as he could with what he had. Happily he landed in a small town in southern IL, plenty of space to wander.  
Days turned into weeks, he found himself alternating between walking and hitching, eventually ending up in Dodge City KS, of all places. If he wanted, he could get a bed in one of the shelters, and if no beds available he usually had enough money from panhandling to get a room at a hostel. Mostly, he just wandered, preferring to be out in the open, preferring to sleep out in the open. Memories percolated up unbidden bringing with them panic attacks, severe anger, and violence. He ended up in several street brawls with other drifters, sometimes with drunks at bars, and once or twice with members of a biker gang.  
This was nothing he couldn’t handle, of course; besides being a highly skilled assassin with super human strength and intelligence, he also had his bionic arm, a parting gift from the people who had taken his life from him and shred it like so much tissue paper. Eventually, people learned to leave him be, even when it was 3am and he was screaming at the imaginary enemies marching against him in an empty alley, destroying the heavy metal dumpsters and tearing chunks out of the sturdy brick buildings.  
Snapping awake in the dead of night, he glanced around furtively to find the source of the noise that had awoken him. In the deep shadows he saw two men arguing in hushed tones, but he did not intervene. He never intervened unless the arguments spilled into his sphere, which after several moments, this one did. The men fought unlike any others he had fought, it took decapitation to bring them both to a halt. Shaken, the man left what had become known as his alley in search of a better place to take refuge.  
Unfortunately, encounters such as the one with the two men became more and more frequent, until he began thinking of leaving the town. As he fought against two of the berserker madmen, the decision to leave cemented itself in his mind. He didn’t notice the two men approaching from the other direction until they were almost on top of him. 

At first, Sam and Dean are wary of the strange man; he is disheveled, dirty, and looks simultaneously terrified and terrifying.  
After fighting off and killing the demons, they take James to a diner and buy him a meal, after staying there well past sunrise they also buy him a room in the same hotel they’re staying in. After some discussion, they agree to ask for James’ help in quelling the demon problem that has descended upon the town. James, for his part, is glad to do so; it gives him a mission, something to focus on, and the Winchesters agreed to pay him in food and the room. Though he had just decided to leave, learning about demons had rocked him to the core; being asked to help fight for a good cause made him feel a light inside him that was warming.  
It takes almost a full month before the Winchesters are satisfied that the town is clean. During that time not only are they astounded at James’ skill, they are also witness to his outbursts and confusion. When James explains (carefully couched to leave out most of the Soviet assassin parts) his past, using what he memorised at the Smithsonian and detailing the cryo freezing, Sam and Dean initially don’t believe him; after some thought they realise that a person having been in and out of stasis for 70 years is no more unbelievable than fighting demons and accept James’ story. James also leaves out his connection to Captain America. That’s a path he is not ready to even look down.  
Dean, having been caretaker to Sam, was the first to help James through the outbursts, but Sam was always there as back up; it took the two of them at full strength to restrain him. Initially, they only ever touched him if he was a threat to a person, and only then to restrain him, or if he was injured and they needed to dress his wounds. Many nights they were woken by his screams, or by the sound of furniture being smashed; Dean would always come in and call his name until James acknowledged him and would talk to him until James was calm. Usually after these occurrences James would go sleep on the floor in their room.  
After nearly a week, Sam offers to have James come sleep in their room permanently, an offer which James hesitantly, but gratefully, accepts. When Sam initially made the offer, neither he nor Dean were sure how the sleeping arrangements would work, but James insisted on continuing to sleep on the floor; he had slept on the floor in his room. He found the beds too soft.  
After only two weeks, there is a noticeable difference in James’s demeanor: he is less jumpy, he doesn’t flinch away if Sam or Dean brush or bump into him, and his outbursts and confusion are dramatically less severe and less often. Dean notices one night as he is bandaging James’s hand that James doesn’t pull away when Dean reaches for him, doesn’t flinch at Dean’s touch. James even hugged Sam at the end of a long night of hunting, much to Sam’s shock. As they packed their gear to leave, James simply perched on the windowsill, watching the people passing by. After several significant looks, Sam finally speaks:  
"James," Sam began  
James looked over at him from the window “Yeah?”  
"We were wondering if you’d like to come with us for a while?"  
James smiles slowly and nods.  
As they pull out of the motel parking lot, James thinks to himself how he can’t remember a time when he felt so free, Sam and Dean share the thought that the man who had been stranger to them only two weeks earlier looked content to be part of their team.  
With a shush of wings, Castiel appears in the car.


End file.
